gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Johnny Klebitz
thumb|Johnny w GTA V thumb|250px|Artwork Johnny'ego Klebitza Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz – główny bohater Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Występuje także w Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony oraz Grand Theft Auto V, gdzie umiera z ręki Trevora. W 2008, Johnny pełni obowiązki szefa The Lost Brotherhood gangu motocyklowego, podczas gdy przywódca gangu, Billy Grey, został odesłany na odwyk. Podczas gdy on jest liderem, Klebitz utrzymuje względny spokój między The Lost Brotherhood i gangiem rywali, Angels of Death. Grand Theft Auto IV Jonathan Klebitz urodził się w 1974 r. W wieku lat 34, jest on najstarszym z trzech bohaterów GTA IV (Johnny, Luis i Niko). Urodził się w Acter, Alderney (prawdopodobnie wychował się w tej dzielnicy, nadal mieszka w Alderney) w rodzinie żydowskiej. Zakłada się, że rodzice zawsze chcieli, by był kierowcą autobusu (kiedy, Johnny kradnie autobus, czasami mówi: "Moja matka powiedziała mi, że będę dorastać jako kierowca autobusu."). Jego brat, Michael Klebitz, zapoznał go z Billym Greyem, jako dzieci w 1984 roku, gdy Johnny miał 10 i Michael i Billy po 15. Michael jednak w dorosłym życiu był porządnym obywatelem i żołnierzem służącym w Iraku, i krytykuje życie Johnny'ego w gangu The Lost i związki przestępcze z Billym. Johnny ok. 1991 roku trafił do więzienia stanowego w Acter. Johnny ma na twarzy wiele blizn i prawdopodobnie słabiej widzi na jedno oko. Johnny w przeciwieństwie do Billy'ego troszczy się o bractwo Lost, a problemy członków gangu nie są mu obce. Johnny był chłopakiem Ashley Butler, jednak zerwał z nią gdy dowiedział się że Ashley zdradza go z Billym. Najlepszym przyjacielem Johnny'ego jest Jim Fitzgerald. Grand Theft Auto V Johnny i jego znajomi, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons i Ashley Butler trafili do Blaine County. Ashley ponownie została dziewczyną Johnny'ego. Gang The Lost nawiązał współpracę z Trevorem Philipsem. Johnny uzależnił się od narkotyków, które Trevor mu dostarczał. W 2013 roku Johnny dowiaduje się o tym, że Trevor uprawiał seks z Ashley, przez co przyjeżdża pod jego przyczepę i urządza awanturę. Trevor w dzikim szale zabija Johnny'ego, rozbijając butelkę na jego głowie, a następnie miażdżąc jego czaszkę. Przyjeżdżając do Lostów pokazuje im kawałek mózgu Johnny'ego, który przylepił mu się do buta. Terry i Clay nie mogą uwierzyć w śmierć Johnny'ego. Ciekawostki * Johnny Klebitz jest drugim oficjalnie zmarłych protagonistą – pierwszym jest Victor Vance. Poza tym jest on też pierwszym protagonistą, który zginął z rąk innego protagonisty (w przypadku zakończenia A lub B, Franklin zabija Trevora lub Michaela, poza tym w zakończeniu A Michael zabije Trevora, jeśli Franklin będzie zbytnio zwlekał). * W GTA TBOGT i w GTA V Johnny ma naszywkę Vice President, co jest niedopatrzeniem ze strony twórców gry. * Postać Johnny'ego jest bardzo podobna do postaci Johna Marstona z gry Red Dead Redemption, także autorstwa Rockstar Games. Obaj mają podobne imię, mówią niskimi głosami, należą do gangów, które zostają wyniszczone przez swoich liderów, obaj nie widzą na jedno oko, a także antagoniści ich gier mają na imię Bill. W GTA 5 Johnny jest także nazwany przez Trevora kowbojem, co od razu kojarzy się z Marstonem. * Johnny nie lubi jeździć samochodami, a podczas jazdy samochodami wypada przez przednią szybę dużo częściej niż Niko czy Luis. * W GTA IV wygląda on inaczej niż w GTA The Lost and Damned i w GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony. Nosi inne ubranie, jest znacznie mniej muskularny, jego skóra jest bledsza, a jego blizny i tatuaże są bardziej widoczne. W GTA V nosi takie samo ubranie jak w TLAD i w TBOGT, lecz jest znacznie mniej muskularny, jego skóra jest dużo bledsza, ma więcej blizn, jest bardziej zarośnięty, o wiele chudszy, a także garbi się. Większość z tych wad jest skutkiem uzależnienia się Johnny'ego od narkotyków. * W wersji beta GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Johnny prawdopodobnie mógł nosić dwa stroje – ten, który nosi w GTA IV i ten, który nosi w TLAD i w TBOGT. * Podczas misji Nerwowy Ron, Ron wspomina osiągnięcia Johnny'ego podczas zdarzeń z GTA IV i z dodatków do tej gry, na co Trevor odpowiada, że z czasem jego słabością stały się narkotyki i miłość do Ashley, przez co nazywa go "słabym". Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * Blow Your Cover * Museum Piece The Lost and Damned Johnny jest protagonistą tej gry, więc występuje w każdej misji. The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv L.C. * Frosting on the Cake * Not So Fast Grand Theft Auto V * Pan Philips (śmierć) de:Johnny Klebitz en:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pt:Jonathan Klebitz